Undercover: Coyote's
by Special.Fans.Unit
Summary: Olivia Benson, and Amanda Rollin's go undercover in the Coyote Ugly bar.


"Ya'll ready to leave?" Fin asked as he pulled he leather coat on.

"I am!" Amanda said stepping out in her black cowboy boots, dark rhinestoned blue jeans, and a red rhinestoned tank top that read 'Rodeo' across it with a cowboy in the middle of it.

"Wow!" Fin exclaimed as he saw Amanda walk around the squad room clicking her boots against the floor.

"I clean up pretty good don't I?" She asked playfully.

"Yes..yes you do Rollins." He said not taking his eyes off of Rollins.

"Livvvvvv." Amanda yelled into the crib, as her and Fin waited on her to come out.

"Guys..I don't- I don't think I can pull this off." She yelled back to them nervously as she looked her self over in the mirror.

"Liv, you could pull off wearing a paper bag, Now get your ass out here." Amanda yelled back to her through the door.

"Fine, I'm comig out." Liv spoke as she cracked the door.

"Hot Damn!" Amanda said smiling at Liv.

Olivia had on black leather pant's, red cowboy boots, and a tight cheetah halter top, that had rhinestones badazzaled around the neck.

"I agree with Rollins, Damn!" Fin said smiling looking Liv up and down.

"They'll never know we're undercover, not for a minute." Amanda said as she took one last look at herslef in her hand held mirror. Fin just kept starring at Amanda.

When they arrived at the bar, Liv suddenly got nervous as she saw the crowd of men and women surrounding the 'Coyote Ugly Saloon'. "Guys I'm nervous, I don't know If I can do this." Liv said as she fumbled with her hands, and watched as security checked I.D.'s. "Relax Liv, just try to have fun." Fin said giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I love the bar scene, and I like to dance." Amanda said smiling as she tapped her boot on the sidewalk, Fin just smiled as he thought to himself things, he probably shouldn't about his own partner.

"I.D.'s?" The large security guy asked as he looked the Detectives over. "Okay, go ahead." He said waving all three of them inside the crowded bar.

"Okay you two, I'm just gonne set back here and scan the room for our perp, and let ya'll go ahead and set the bait." He said in a teasing way.

"Okay!" Amanda said more than eager to get up there, and dance and drink and have a fun time. Liv just followed Amanda through the crowd, still nervous.

"Okay, I know what you need." Amanda said as they reached the bar.

"Two whiskey's, make it a double." Amanda said smiling at the barteneder.

"Here you go, swallow that bad boy." Amanda said handing Liv her double shot of Whiskey. Olivia knowing she needed to loosen up if she was gonna hook this guy, and take him off the streets, downed her shot, she made a sour face and then slammed her shot glass down on the bar, "Keep em coming." She said with confidence as she smiled at Amanda.

Olivia now had 8 shots down and counting, Amanda wasn't too far behind her with her 6 shots and also counting, but she didn't need em' as much as Liv needed it. The music stopped and suddenly the female bartender stepped on top of the bar, she had a megaphone in her hand. "Alright lady's and gentlemen..it's that time again, Lady Coyote's get your asses up here, and shake what your momma gave ya." She yelled out with her southern accent, waving all the regular girls up to the bar. "Come on lady's..let's get some newbies up here." She continued.

"Come on Liv that's us!" Amanda said smiling happily, she was ready and so was Liv at this point. They made there way back to the bar, and Amanda hopped on top, and then reached down her hand to help Liv out, guys where whistling at the two new comers, and that gave Liv, and Amanda a lot more confidence.

"Sorry I'm a little late, we found our man yet?" Nick said scooting onto the bar stool next to Fin.

"No, not yet..but your just in time." He exclaimed pointing at the bar. Amaro's eye's lit up when he saw Olivia on that bar. He just shook his head and agreed with Fin as he watched the girls up on the bar.

*The beat to pour some sugar on me started to play. Liv was leaning into Amanda as she shook her ta-ta's, then she would step back, and Amanda wouldl lean in and shake her's, they were giggling at each other the whole time, having a blast, Amanda turned around, and Olivia slapped her ass before she walked off down the other side of the bar. Amanda grabbed for the pole, and started shaking her hips as she walked around it, sliding her back up and down it seductivley. Olivia got on her knees and took another shot of whiskey, and then grabbed a bottle of it from behind the bar, she poured it down into the men's glasses and all down the bar. Liv grabbed a match as she winked at Amanda..they where now the only two women on the bar. Amanda and Olivia grabbed the metal bar above them as Liv dropped the match, and the whole bar went up in flames, they were swinging back and forth for a few seconds until the fire calmed down, they stompped there boot's down on the bar, as they swung there hips and shook there asses. You almost couldn't hear the music from the sound of everyone cheering, and whistling for them.

Fin and Nick both had a face of shock, as they watched there partners up there working the bar like it was nothing, neither one of them could take there eyes off them. The song finally went off, and they stepped off the bar.

"So how were we?" Amanda said hanging onto Liv.

"Amazing!" Fin said smiling at Amanda.

"I have to agree with Fin, I didn't know you could do all that.." Nick said grabbing Liv's hand, and pulling her close to him.

"Neither did I, Neither did I." Olivia said shaking her head "But damn, it sure was fun." She said smiling.

"Oh, any sign of our guy?" Amanda asked almost completly forgetting why they had came here.

"Nope, I don't think he's showing tonight either." Fin said looking down at his watch.

"Ah well, we can try again tomorrow..what do you say Liv?" Amanda asked patting Liv's arm.

"I'm down!" She said smiling.

"Alright let's head out of here." Fin said grabbing Amanda's arm.

"You ready baby?" Nick asked Olivia.

"Yea let's go." She said smiling.

FIn and Amanda had already left when Liv and Amaro where leaving the bar. It was lightly raining outside, and you could still hear the music perfectly outside where they were. They were waiting on a taxi when the song "But I do love you" came on.

"Ohhh I love this song." Liv said smiling at Nick.

"Well, would you like to dance?" He asked grabbing her hand. She just smiled as he held her close to him, his hand on the small of her back, the other hand holding her's. Her head was on his shoulder as they danced around in the moonlight, while the rain fell.


End file.
